


Happy New Year Indeed

by nervousbreakdance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbreakdance/pseuds/nervousbreakdance





	Happy New Year Indeed

_I whimpered out in pain as the mysterious man shoved his entire length inside of me. "Oh fuck!"_

_"You're so fucking tight," the man managed to whisper._

_In and out. Faster. Harder. Feels so damn good._

_More moaning and hot, sloppy kisses._

_Soon enough, gooey and hot splattered on both our chest, as I squeezed around the hard member deep inside me._

_His eyes darkened as they fluttered shut, jaw dropping, painting my insides white. Filling me up to the point of overflow._

_Deep breaths. Gasping for air._

_Last final kisses, exchanging saliva. Tongues clashing together._

_My head soon found it's way on his chest, lightly tracing his nipple as I fell into deep slumber._

_I've never felt so alive..._

  
*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

 

**《PATRICK'S POV》**

My eyelids flew open, only to close shut due to the harsh light entering the room.

"Fuck... how much did I drink last night..." I mumbled to myself.

"A lot," replied a voice below me, full of sleep.

_What the fuck!?!?_

I immediately glanced down, only to see that my pillow was replaced by another man's chest.

"Who the fuck are you?!?!" I shrieked, stumbling off the bed, only for a very sharp pain to shoot up my spine and lower back. Finding that my ass was sore as fuck.

The man blinked. "The man that fucked you last night, that's who."

Without warning, he ripped the sheets off of him, sliding out of bed to help me up.

"Oh my..." I mumbled, staring at his manhood. He was huge. I can't believe he was able to fit all that in my not so virgin ass anymore.

His dark cinnamon complexion complemented his fabulous tattoos beautifully. Whiskey colored eyes full of life and curiosity. Plump, soft lips so damn kissable. Sexy brown hair, sticking up in various places, only making him even more gorgeous.

My eyes quickly traveled down to the bat shaped tattoo above his.... well cock **(cringe attack)**.

He chuckled, picking me up by my bum. "Like what you see?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks. "W-what!?! No..." I smacked his arm as soon as he set me gently down. "Cover that up! Have some dignity!"

"Says the guy that let some random stranger from the bar fuck him." He teased, pinching my cheeks.

"Fuck you!" I shot him my death stare.

"Sorry honey, but I fucked you. Remember?" His hand began to trace slowly down to my butt, but for some stupid reason, I didn't stop him... yet.

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

I high pitched gasp escaped my lips as I felt a warm finger circle around my rim. "Alright, that's it! You are out of here!"

I shoved the very attractive man off of my bed, causing to land right on his back. "Calm down cutie, I was just having some fun. Don't tell me you didn't like it?" A cheeky smirk forming on his lips.

I was taken by surprise, stuttering like crazy. "You're insane!"

"Yeah... insane for you," He argued back, swiftly putting his clothes back on.

I shook my head, ignoring his stupid comments. "Whatever, just get out of my house!"

"Ok, sheesh! See you around baby," Before walking out, he reached down to the floor, picking up my prized fedora.

"What are you doing-"

"Nothing," He said, giggling slightly at the end, smoothly placing the fedora on his head, before making his way downstairs.

"Motherfucker..." I grumbled, wrapping my body in the white sheet, chasing after the man that took my virginity.

"Hey! Hey you! Hold up!" I shrieked, my voice cracking a bit.

The guy was already out the front door, halfway down the lawn.

"Wait!" I shouted, catching the attention of several of my neighbors.

He turned around, slightly surprised at the fact that all I had on was a bed sheet. "Yes?"

"Ummm....." An intense blush dusting my face. His eyebrow arched up, waiting for me to do something.

"I just wanted to get my hat back," I said.

He laughed, catching us more glances from my nosey ass neighbors. "Ok," He took off the fedora, plopping it back on my head. "Here you go. Now if that's all you want, then I must be on my way. Bye babe."

I don't know what got into me, honest. It just... happened.

I grabbed his hand, pulling his body towards me. His arms instinctively pressed his body on mine, snaking around my waist.

Our lips locked onto each other, not planning to let go anytime soon. Groans and sighs surrounded the neighborhood, as my neighbors went back inside their homes.

Soon pulling apart, leaving his lips cherry red and slick with saliva. "Woah..." He whispered.

Now it was my turn to giggle, leaning my forehead against his. " **Happy New Year.**... I'm Patrick."

A smile broke onto his face, making his features just even more amazing. "Pete... and Happy New Year Indeed."

My finger tip traced down his strong chest, barely stroking his lower stomach, right above his now hard length. "How about we," I leaned into his ear, licking his earlobe, causing him to shiver. "Take this inside?..."

"Hell yeah," He whimpered out desperately and out of breath.

I giggled pressing another kiss on his lips as he picked me up bridal style, carrying me up the stairs and to the bedroom.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**《NEIGHBOR'S POV》**

"Mommy, Daddy, what's the loud banging sound and whining? It's been going on all day!" Asked the little girl as she stomped her foot in frustration.

The two parents looked at each other, trying to grasp for an answer that their daughter could logical understand, without destroying her innocence.

"Ummmm... it's just... our neighbor playing hide and seek with his friend!" Stumbled out the mother.

"Yeah, that's it sweetie!" The father agreed, nodding his head furiously.

_"Oh my fucking god Pete! Faster, harder! Do SOMETHING!" moaned out their neighbor, Patrick._

_"Fuck Patrick you're so damn tight baby!" moaned back, Patrick's guest. The headboard of the bed slamming into the wall repeatedly._

"Oh!" The girl bounced on her bed, excited and full of energy. "Sounds like fun! I wanna play!"


End file.
